


Separated

by MarvelsDC22



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Chaos, F/M, Gen, Zombie attack, reunited, still suck at tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:55:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26221498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelsDC22/pseuds/MarvelsDC22
Summary: Y/N gets separated from their parents during the Governors attack on the prison, when they find them again they’re almost unrecognizable, what will happen when they meet again.
Relationships: Carl Grimes/Reader(hinted), Glenn Rhee/Reader, Glenn Rhee/adopted!reader, Maggie Greene/Glenn Rhee, Maggie Greene/Reader, Maggie Greene/adopted!reader
Kudos: 13





	Separated

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my Tumblr MarvelsDC22 :)

“Go! Run!” You heard your mother, Maggie, shout at you before she turned to help your dad to the bus and as much as you wanted to stay and help them, you knew that you had to run, you had no chance to make it to the bus with all the zombies flooding in, so you did what she asked and ran, hearing your groups screams and shouts as you ran.

Shooting up with a gasp, you clutched your chest as you tried to gain your bearings, that had been two years ago… But, those final moments still haunted you, you had been on your own ever since, having only joined one small group only for it all to crumble, no one could run a group like Rick ran yours, so you just stayed in the shadows, taking a deep breath, you looked towards the entrance of the cave that you had found about a month ago to live in and saw the first lights of the day rising “Gotta get a move on” you whispered to yourself, knowing that staying in one spot for too long on your own would be a death sentence.

As you walked, you noticed huge walls in the distance, you were unsure whether or not you should approach it, but for some reason decided approaching it was a good idea; when you got there, you were immediately stopped “Hold it right there!” The person shouted, causing you to look in their direction “I mean no harm!” You said, looking at them and them not being recognizable to you, watching as they seemed to discuss with someone before they turned back to you, watching you until you saw someone that you never thought you’d see again… Rick.

“State your name!” Rick said, looking at you and watching as you stood there frozen before you regained your bearings once more “Y/N Rhee” you said, watching as Rick seemed to freeze “How do you know that name?” He demanded, not believing what you were saying, you looked different with the scars and mud covering you and you were now seventeen so you had grown a bit “It’s my name, I can prove it if you let me” you said, watching as he stared you down, the past two years having obviously treated him hard since he held himself different and wasn’t as trusting “Let them in, we’ll have the doctor examine them” Rick told the other person and with that, you were let inside Alexandria.

Sitting on the makeshift cot, you messed with your hands and only looked up when the doctor and Rick came in “They’re bite free and in decent health” the doctor said, looking at Rick who nodded before he focused on you “We’ll get you cleaned up then I have some questions for you” he said, looking at you and watching you nod “Of course” you said, knowing that it was going to be a long day for you.

Once you were cleaned up, Rick took you to a room and had you sit down “You said you had proof, show me” he said, looking at you “Straight to business, you haven’t changed Uncle Rick” you said, trying to lighten the mood but it was obviously not well accepted by the look he gave you “Right, onto the proof… I have the birthmark and you can ask me anything” you said, lifting your shirt enough to show your potato looking birthmark that most of the group knew you had before you sat down, catching a glimpse of recognition in Rick’s eyes as you sat down before he drilled you with questions.

“Is Carl doing okay?” You asked when it seemed to be like he was believing you more, you having always had a crush on Carl since you had first met him when they found you on their way to the prison “He’s… Doing, he’s changed a lot” Rick admitted, for the most part believing in who you said you were “What about my parents?” You asked, almost afraid that they were long dead “They’re okay, they should be back soon” he said, Maggie and Glenn having gone out to help with a zombie problem on the edge of the Safe-Zone and you just nodded before not asking anything more.

Walking around Alexandria, you were very hesitant, having been on your own for the past two years, you weren’t used to having actual people around you that weren’t trying to kill you “Carl!” You called when you spotted him, chatting with someone you didn’t recognize “Do I know you?” He asked, furrowing his brows “Right, it’s been a while… It’s me, Y/N Rhee” you said, watching as recognition flashed in his eyes before he spoke up “You-You’re alive?” He asked, sounding shocked and watching as you reached out and touched his arm “Could I do this if I wasn’t?” You teased, smiling at him and watching as he seemed to struggle for a moment before pulling you into a tight hug, you being one of the few people he could actually be himself around “I thought you were dead” he whispered, you going to say something when you heard someone speak up.

“New friend there, Carl?” You heard Glenn asked, causing you to freeze before you pulled away from Carl, who squeezed your hand before he released it and you looked at Glenn and Maggie, them a little on the dirty side, but they hadn’t changed and seeing Maggie looking you over like she recognized you “Dad?” You whispered, looking at him and watching as his brows furrowed “What?” He asked, looking at you and seeming to try to think of what you meant by that… Only one person called him dad “Y/N?” He asked, looking like he was about to collapse from the realization as you nodded before slowly going over to them.

“Its been a while” you said, running a hand through your hair “How? We thought? What?” Maggie asked, looking at you and reaching her hand towards you before pulling it back, almost afraid that if she touched you that you wouldn’t be real, she had just lost Beth, she couldn’t have this happen too “I ran like you told me to, I’ve been on my own since, fighting to survive… I found this place on my way to relocate… Rick drilled me” you said, giving a watery laugh since you were fighting back tears and before you knew it you were pulled into a hug by the two of them “We thought we lost you” Maggie said, sniffling some and afraid to let you go since she was afraid you’d vanish “I thought I lost you guys” you cried, burying your face in Glenn’s chest “Well, we’re all here now and you won’t lose us anytime soon” Glenn promised, kissing both yours and Maggie’s head as he held the two of you, content and happy that his family was back together.


End file.
